Story Quality Rules
If you were looking for the rules of Bad Creepypasta Wikia, click here. Very often, I have to delete low quality stories from this wiki. Some of them are good and can stay, but others aren't. I recently had someone ask me why their story got deleted on my talk page. Anyways, if one of your stories get deleted in the future, go here as this page may explain why. Here are different things which could get your story deleted. 1. Length. This is the most common reason for deletion. There may be exceptions, but if your story is ridiculously short, it will probably get deleted. You don't have to write an essay for your story, but at least make it a few paragraphs long. If you're going to make it 1 paragraph, at least make enough lines in it. If your story just contains something generic and lazy such as "OMG, I saw Slenderman. I tried to run, but I couldn't. He killed me and hyper-realistic blood was all over the place", your story will for sure get deleted. Try to put at least some effort into it. Try to expand it a lot more. However, there may be exceptions to this rule if your short story doesn't seem too random and if the other reasons here don't apply to it. One of the very few stories which get past this rule is Realistic Creepypasta. Even though it was short, I allowed it to stay here because it mocked one of the most common gamepasta cliches there is and I actually kind of liked it. Try to make them at least 100+ words. 2. Randomness. If your story doesn't make any sense whatsoever and if it seems like you just made up random stuff to write down, it will get deleted. Try to make your story follow a certain plot to avoid this happening to your story. Random pastas are not good as they break immersion often and are annoying to read. 3. No racist or hateful content. It's a great thing to have fun and use comedy in your stories, but don't get carried away. Let's not offend any groups of people. Let's be nice to everyone. This applies for all groups of people such as race, religion, culture, etc. 4. No sexually explicit content. If you include sexually explicit content, your story often works more at appalling and grossing out the viewer than entertaining him/her. I haven't seen many stories which do this in a good way. This is mainly because most of the stories that I've read use it merely for the sake of shock value. I suggest that you try and avoid this altogether so you don't have to take a risk. However, as long as it's not too excessive with it, you can use it. Also, if you're going to put a lot of it, make sure your pasta is really long and full of other stuff besides sexual content. If you do this, your pasta will have a greater chance of remaining on this wiki. Your story can be marked as "NSFW" (NSFW meaning NOT.SAFE.FOR.WORK) and NSFS (NSFS Meaning NOT.SAFE.FOR.SCHOOL) if there's any nudity or offensive content in it. If your story does get deleted, you can not re-upload it because that's against the wiki rules. However, if you fix the problems that it was deleted for, then you can re-upload it. If you find a pasta on this wiki that you think violates one of these rules, let me know and I'll determine if it needs to be deleted. Category:BCP Category:Site Rules